


Midnight Contemplations

by mitsuki_yuriko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuki_yuriko/pseuds/mitsuki_yuriko
Summary: You know you've got it bad when you start waxing poetry.





	Midnight Contemplations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by life events.
> 
> Written when I wanted fluff but was in a melancholic mood. (Oops?)  
As usual, leave a comment on your way out :)

The person I love has raven hair.

Like the jet-black crows that call and caw

On the skeletal branches in the evening sun

And the midnight shadows that come out to play,

Dancing in the orange dusk.

The person I love has kind brown eyes

Which comfort and nurture and soothe

With a playful spark that spells of mischief

Taking me and leading me out of my shell

On an adventure towards the unknown.

The person I love has a dazzling smile,

Crescent moon eyes and a lopsided grin

With too much gum to be considered handsome

But steals my breath away

All the same.

The person I love has a warm embrace,

Strong arms that leave me breathless

Yet when his calloused hands entwine with mine,

His touch is gentle as if holding

Something precious in his hands.

The person I love has a dark past

Filled with hardship and struggles

Working towards an unreachable goal

Learning to survive before learning to live

Yet chooses to be kind, all the same.

The person I love is full of passion,

And dreams and desires and hopes

In the lively moments when he is working his hardest

And in the quiet moments of contemplative silence

A fire burns within.

The person I love is like the seasons

Not the scattered leaves of a red-tinged autumn

Not the icy cold gales of a white winter

Not the vigorous growth of a green spring.

But the steady, radiant sun of summer,

Filling the world with life and light

Warming up even the coldest of hearts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(I must keep my distance for fear of being scorched by your warmth.)


End file.
